militarywikiaorg-20200222-history
19th Tactical Electronic Warfare Squadron
The 19th Tactical Electronic Warfare Squadron (1942–1970) is an inactive United States Air Force unit. During World War II and the Cold War; its primary mission was aerial reconnaissance and photo mapping, it subsequently carried out electronic warfare missions during the Vietnam War. History World War II The 19th Photographic Mapping Squadron was activated at Colorado Springs AAF on July 14, 1942 as part of the 4th Reconnaissance Group. It was equipped with F-4 Lightnings (P-38Es), the group trained for overseas duty. Reassigned to the 1st Photographic Group, the squadron transferred to Bradley Field, Connecticut. It deployed to Mexico to perform photographic mapping over Central and South America with long range F-9 and F-7 (B-17F/B-24D) aircraft. It also performed photographic mapping of the United States while assigned to the 11th Photographic Group. Reassigned to the 311th Reconnaissance Wing, the squadron moved overseas, being attached to the Royal Air Force. It was first deployed to Africa, the squadron photographed airfields and created maps of western and central Africa in support of Air Transport Command, developing logistical supply routes across the dark continent. It was later assigned to Egypt, mapping the Middle East with long-range aircraft including some Navy PBY-5s (OA-10)s, photographing airfields, coastal defenses and ports. Reassigned to England in April 1945, the squadron took bomb-damage assessment photographs of airfields, marshalling yards, bridges and other targets. It remained in the theater after combat ended, performing photo-mapping of Western Europe. It was inactivated at Foggia Airfield, Italy in December 1945. Postwar Years It was activated in the reserve at Newark Airport, New Jersey as part of the 66th Tactical Reconnaissance Group in November 1947. Equipped with RB-26Cs, it performed night photographic missions until being inactivated in June 1949. Cold War The 19th was reactivated at Shaw AFB, South Carolina in July 1953 as the 19th Tactical Reconnaissance Squadron, assigned to the Tactical Air Command, part of the Ninth Air Force. It was attached to the 363d Tactical Reconnaissance Wing, equipped with RB-26Cs. It trained in the United States until it was deployed to RAF Sculthorpe, England in May 1954. It was assigned to the USAFE (United States Air Force in Europe)'s Third Air Force and attached to the 47th Tactical Bombardment Wing. It re-equipped with RB-45C Tornado jets and performed tactical reconnaissance and photo-mapping missions over Western Europe and North Africa. It also conducted classified deep penetration and reconnaissance flights over the Soviet Union. The squadron upgraded to RB-66B Destroyers and replaced the obsolescent RB-45s in 1957. It became the primary night photographic reconnaissance squadron of the USAFE, being assigned to bases in West Germany, England and France. It returned to the United States after the French withdrawal from the NATO military alliance in 1966 and became a replacement training unit for RB-66 aircrews. In 1968, the squadron was re-equipped with EB-66C electronic countermeasures aircraft. The reconnaissance equipment was removed and replaced by electronic jamming equipment. The tail turret was also removed, automatic jamming equipment was fitted in its place. Numerous antennae protruded from the aircraft, and chaff dispensing pods were carried. Redesignated the 19th Tactical Electronic Warfare Squadron and deployed to the Pacific Air Forces (PACAF), it was assigned to the 18 TFW first in Japan, later in Okinawa. The unit flew missions over North Vietnam as electronic warfare aircraft, joining strike missions to jam enemy radar installations. The squadron was inactivated in 1970 at Kadena AB, Okinawa as part of the draw-down of USAF forces in Southeast Asia. Lineage * Constituted as the 19th Photographic Mapping Squadron on July 14, 1942 : Activated on July 23, 1942 : Re-designated the 19th Photographic Squadron (Heavy) on February 6, 1943 : Re-designated the 19th Photographic Charting Squadron on August 11, 1943 : Re-designated the 19th Reconnaissance Squadron (Long Range, Photographic) on June 15, 1945 : Inactivated on December 15, 1945 * Re-designated the 19th Reconnaissance Squadron (Photographic) on October 8, 1947 : Activated in the reserve on November 6, 1947 : Inactivated on June 27, 1949 * Re-designated the 19th Tactical Reconnaissance Squadron (Night Photographic) on April 21, 1953 : Activated on July 20, 1953 : Re-designated the 19th Tactical Electronic Warfare Squadron on October 15, 1967 : Inactivated on October 31, 1970 Assignments * 4th Reconnaissance Group, July 23, 1942 * 1st Photographic Group, assigned on August 11, 1943 and attached on November 19, 1943 * 11th Photographic Group, December 1, 1943 * 311th Reconnaissance Wing, October 5, 1944 – December 15, 1945 : Attached to Ninth Air Force, May 16 – November 15, 1945 * 66th Reconnaissance Group, November 6, 1947 – June 27, 1949 * Ninth Air Force : Attached to 363d Tactical Reconnaissance Wing, July 20, 1953 * Third Air Force : Attached to 47th Bombardment Wing, May 7, 1954 * Twelfth Air Force, December 1, 1956 * 66th Tactical Reconnaissance Group, January 1, 1957 * 66th Tactical Reconnaissance Wing, December 8, 1957 : Attached to 10th Tactical Reconnaissance Wing from January 8, 1958 * 10th Tactical Reconnaissance Wing, March 8, 1958 * 26th Tactical Reconnaissance Wing, July 1, 1965 * 25th Tactical Reconnaissance Wing, I October 1965 * 363d Tactical Reconnaissance Wing, September 1, 1966 * 4402d Tactical Training Group, February 1, 1967 * 363d Tactical Reconnaissance Wing, January 20, 1968 * 18th Tactical Fighter Wing, December 31, 1968 – October 31, 1970. Stations * Colorado Springs, Colorado, July 23, 1942 17 September 1943 * Bradley Field, Connecticut, September 17, 1943 :(Flight (3-6 a/c) deployed to Mexico City AP, Mexico, November 5 – December 20, 1943) * MacDill Field, Florida, January 21 – February 3, 1944 : (Air echelon deployed to Cairo Airport, Egypt, after January 30, 1944, and RAF Deversoir, Egypt, after January 30, 1944, and RAF Deversoir, Egypt, February 3, 1944 – c, January 31, 1945) * Buckley Field, Colorado, November 26, 1944 – June 6, 1945 : (Air echelon deployed to RAF Accra, Gold Coast, C. February 1 – April 25, 1945, and RAF Watton, England, April 25 – July 16, 1945) * RAF Thurleigh, England, c. June 22, 1945 – August 20, 1945 * Tortorella Airfield, Italy, August 20, 1945 – September 6, 1945 * Foggia Airfield, Italy, September 6 – December 15, 1945 * Newark Airport, New Jersey, November 6, 1947 – June 27, 1949 * Shaw AFB, South Carolina, July 20, 1953 – April 22, 1954 * RAF Sculthorpe, England, May 11, 1954 – January 10, 1959 * Spangdahlem AB, West Germany, January 10 – August 25, 1959 * RAF Bruntingthorpe, England, August 25, 1959 – August 15, 1962 * Toul-Rosières Air Base, France August 15, 1962 – October 1, 1965 * Chambley-Bussieres Air Base, France, October 1, 1965 – September 1, 1966 * Shaw AFB, South Carolina, September 1, 1966 – December 31, 1968 * Itazuke AB, Japan, December 31, 1968 – May 15, 1969 * Kadena AB, Okinawa, May 15, 1969 – October 31, 1970. Aircraft * P-38/F-4 Lightning 1942–1943 * B-17/F-9 Flying Fortress, 1943–1945 * B-24/F-7 Liberator, 1943–1945 * B-25/F-10 Mitchell, 1943–1945 * OA-10 (PBY-5A Catalina) 1942–1945 * FA-26C/RB-26C Invader, 1947–1949 * RB-45 Tornado, 1953–1957 * RB/EB-66 Destroyer, 1957–1970 References * Original source of information: USAF Historical Research Center - Maxwell AFB, Alabama microfilm roll. * American Military Aircraft (RB-45, RB-66) * Maurer, Maurer (1983). Air Force Combat Units Of World War II. Maxwell AFB, Alabama: Office of Air Force History. ISBN 0-89201-092-4. * Ravenstein, Charles A. (1984). Air Force Combat Wings Lineage and Honors Histories 1947–1977. Maxwell AFB, Alabama: Office of Air Force History. ISBN 0-912799-12-9. Category:Electronic warfare squadrons of the United States Air Force